Numerous bodies of water such as rivers, lakes, ponds, streams, brooks, drinking water supplies, irrigation systems, agricultural water systems, fish ponds, swimming pools, shower rooms and industrial water systems, such as cooling towers and ponds, are frequently polluted by an excessive growth of algae and other microorganisms which impart an unacceptable quality to the body of water. Moreover, some of the enumerated bodies of water develop excessive aquatic weed growth which interferes with the flow of water and renders the body of water unsuitable for the intended use or diminishes the economic value of it. The particularly noxious aquatic weed of economic importance is Hydrilla Verticillata, which is commonly controlled by application of copper materials along with an organic herbicide such as 1,1'-ethylene-2,2'-dipyridinium dibromide. Weeds and algae in the recited bodies of water are controlled by various means including chemical algaestats, algaecides and herbicides. Not all of the chemicals used are fully effective algaecides and few have useful herbicide properties and then only against limited numbers of weeds.